Smackdown Live (Episode 54) - Results (WWE2K19)
The '11 July Year IV Episode of Smackdown Live '''is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown Brand ''produced by 2KEPGames and uploaded on their YouTube Channel, which took place on July 11 Year IV at Long Beach Auditorium in Long Beach, California. Summary On this night, the entire landscape of Smackdown Live was subject to change. Opening the night was originally a qualifying match for the pending WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament but as you can tell, things change. Per Daniel Bryan and Ric Flair, the match between Tyler Bate of British Strongstyle and Johnny Gargano will have bigger stakes because if "Johnny Wrestling" is victorious over one half of Moustache Mountain, then he will finally get his wish and that's a shot at Pete Dunne and the United Kingdom Championship. Once the bell rung, Gargano was on a mission, taking the fight to the youngest and first ever WWE UK Champion but Bate was not about to be overshadowed, nearly putting Gargano to rest with a Tyler Driver '97 but Gargano was not about to quit and all it took was a Lawn Dart/Superkick combo to secure the win and with a guarantee shot at Pete Dunne and his title. But Gargano's celebration was short lived when the recently reinstated Trent Seven assaulted Gargano from behind, laying him out with a German/Seven Stars Lariat combo before "The Bruiserweight" finished him off with the Bitter End. Backstage, Dunne proclaims that Gargano is a bug that he will squash when he gets the chance. In her debut match, "God's Greatest Creation" Mandy Rose had the daunting task of attempting to stop the momentum of "The Empress" Asuka. Despite attempting to get the advantage by jumping the former NXT Women's Champion from behind. All it took was one stiff kick and a Asuka Lock to put away "The Golden Goddess". Extremely impressive, Stephanie McMahon took it a step further than to official add Asuka to the Smackdown Women's Championship Match at Judgment Day, making it a Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match. Backstage, Charlotte Flair was not pleased with Stephanie's decision and accused her of having it out for the Flair Family, which Stephanie quickly shot down by saying either focus on the match or there will be a new Smackdown Women's Champion In a unique vignette shot from the "Territory League" gym, Roman Reigns and Rikishi revealed the reason behind their recent attacks on Seth Rollins, claiming that "Blood is Thicker than Brotherhoods" and says it's time that they put respect back into the Anoa'i Family name and claiming that they will be in attendance at Judgment Day to deliver a final message to the injured Architect. Looking for retribution for what transpired 1 week ago, the "King of the Jungle" Braun Strowman went one-on-one with WWE's resident Drama King, Aiden English and right out the game Strowman was hellbent on destroying the man who nearly broke his back with a sledgehammer. After Two Running Powerslams, the match was called off when English could no longer respond to the official, awarding the match to "The Monster Among Men" After leading Sanity to the Smackdown Tag Team Championship two weeks ago, Eric Young delivered a message that he's only just beginning and that he's on a quest for "more gold". For the first time in 2 weeks and one week after running away from "The Prince", "The Machine Gun" Karl Anderson finally broke his silence in regards to why he attacked Finn Balor and cost his now former best friend the World Heavyweight Championship. Not really providing much other than the fact that he's tired of "living" in Balor's shadow, Anderson proclaimed that from this day forth it is all about him and it only takes one bullet to put your lights out. With Balor banned from the arena, Anderson was all talk but come Judgment Day it might be a different story. In the 2nd debut of the evening, "The Freak" Lars Sullivan left a daunting shadow and presence over the entire arena enroute to a dominant victory over Epico with one "Freak Accident". Can anything quench his thirst for blood and appetite for destruction? Backstage, still hungry for vengeance, Braun Strowman revealed that he wants Kevin Owens and the United States Championship and thanks to General Manager Ric Flair...His wish is granted In the main event, despite competing earlier in the night and sending Aiden English to the hospital with internal injuries (which turns out to be broken ribs), Braun Strowman challenged Kevin Owens for the United States Championship and similar to his earlier match, "The Monster" was going strong out of the gate and nearly put "The Prizefighter" away early but a sudden appearance from Jinder Mahal, nearly thwarted the "King of the Jungle's" plans but even those distraction further angered Strowman who assaulted Mahal at ringside before choking out Owens in the center of the ring with the Lifting Arm Triangle Choke to secure his first United States Championship. But per General Manager Ric Flair, Owens will receive his rematch for the title in 2 weeks at Judgment Day. After shocking the world by pinning Cesaro in a Triple Threat Match last week on Smackdown Live, Sami Zayn is set to challenge Big E Langston for the World Heavyweight Championship at Judgment Day but before they reach London, they must sign on the dotted line. Officiated by Ric Flair, Zayn (on time) and Langston (fashionably late) signed the contract but not without words being spewed and a game changing stipulation being added to the match. Langston felt that he was the only one putting something on the line and after running down Zayn's "mediocre career" in his words, Langston urged Zayn to put his entire Wrestling Career on the Line (not just in WWE) and without hesitation "The Underdog from the Underground" agreed and without hesitation, Zayn attacked Langston, igniting a brawl throughout the backstage area but the World Champion was not about to be fazed when he turned the tides before slamming Zayn threw a table to close the show. Is Zayn's time in the wrestling business coming to an end? Results * Johnny Gargano def. Tyler Bate * Asuka def. Mandy Rose via Submission * Braun Strowman def. Aiden English via TKO/Referee stoppage * Lars Sullivan def. Epico * Braun Strowman def. Kevin Owens © to win the United States Championship Other on-screen talent External Links * Watch the Full Episode of Smackdown Live Episode 54 (Link) Category:Shows Category:Smackdown Live Category:Results Category:Season Nine Category:Smackdown Season Nine Category:Season Premiere